Héros, by Lady Callista - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Même sans son cœur dans sa poitrine, Killian aimait Emma assez pour mourir pour elle. Bien volontiers. Pourtant, il avait essayé de trouver une échappatoire à la manipulation du crocodile car il craignait que même cela ne soit pas suffisant pour la sauver. Les pensées de Killian devinrent sombres durant les heures suivant le moment où il perdit son cœur. (4x08) - /!\ Traduction !


**Résumé **: Même sans son cœur dans sa poitrine, Killian aimait Emma assez pour mourir pour elle. Bien volontiers. Pourtant, il avait essayé de trouver une échappatoire à la manipulation du crocodile car il craignait que même cela ne soit pas suffisant pour la sauver. Les pensées de Killian devinrent sombres durant les heures suivant le moment où il perdit son cœur, BY Lady Callista.

**Disclaimer de l'Auteur** : Je ne possède en aucun cas Once Upon A Time. Cet honneur revient à ABC et Disney. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune lois contre le plagiat n'est atteinte.

**Disclaimer de la Traductrice **: L'histoire n'est pas de moi, j'ai simplement l'immense plaisir d'avoir obtenu le droit par Lady Callista de traduire sa fiction.

**PS :** L'histoire se situe après l'épisode 8 de la saison 4.

* * *

**Héros.**

_Écrit par _Lady Callista.

_Traduit par _Lilly.

_OoOoOoO_

_« Devrions-nous tous commencer à préparer nos âmes ? Car j'ai comme l'impression que la mienne va prendre du temps. » - Killian Jones._

_OoOoOoO_

Une fois, il avait dit à la Fée Clochette qu'il n'y avait que deux choses pour lesquelles il risquerait sa vie : la vengeance et l'amour. Il n'allait pas simplement risquer ça vie pour ces deux choses, il allait en mourir. Ça aussi, il lui avait dit.

Comme son cœur s'était assombrit avec les années passées, et qu'il avait découvert qu'il y avait de plus en plus de chose qu'il serait amené à faire pour obtenir la peau du crocodile, il s'était résigné à être mal-aimé pour survivre à sa vengeance.

Et plus tard, durant une nuit noir au Pays Imaginaire, pas très longtemps après avoir confié le fils de sa Milah à Pan dans le but de sauver sa vie et celle de son équipage, alors qu'il se tenait au gouvernail de son bateau et écoutait les pleurs des garçons perdus, il a réalisé qu'il n'était même pas certain de vouloir survivre.

Il reconnaissait à peine l'homme qu'il était devenu, il savait que son frère aurait le cœur brisé et honte s'il voyait ce qu'il était devenu, résultat solitaire de l'existence. Il doutait même que Milah puisse aimer l'homme en lequel il s'était lui-même changé, elle aurait même été horrifiée par les actes qu'il a put commettre au nom de la vengeance.

Quand il a dit à la Fée Clochette qu'il allait mourir pour sa vengeance, pour son amour perdu, il n'était réellement pas loin de ce qu'il préférerait voir arriver. Il avait vécu trop longtemps pour rien d'autre que ses rêves de haines et de vengeance, et pendant ce temps le Pays Imaginaire avait empêcher son corps de vieillir aussi rapidement que son âme. Quand l'unique but de votre vie est la vengeance, qu'advient-il de vous quand vous l'accomplissez ?

Malgré tout, il aurait abandonner sa vengeance pour Bealfire, et même si cela n'aurait pas été facile, il aurait même abandonner sa vie de pirate. Le garçon avait été une seconde chance, une façon d'honorer son amour pour Milah en élevant le fils de cette dernière. Être en compagnie de Bae avait raviver tout l'amour dans son cœur, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était morte dans ses bras, quelque chose était devenu plus important que la vengeance.

Milah aurait préféré le voir vivre pour son fils que mourir en son nom Killian savait cela jusqu'aux plus profond de ses os.

Il ne savait rien à propos de comment être un père, mais il aurait fait de son mieux, s'adapter et survivre comme il l'avait toujours fait. Bae serait devenu le centre de sa vie tout comme l'avait été Milah auparavant, et il aurait été capable de redevenir l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Cela n'aurait pas non plus été facile, mettre de côté la noirceur qu'il avait lentement laisser prendre place en lui, mais il se rappelait comment s'était de vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre, et il savait qu'avec une telle raison il pourrait retrouver son honneur et son sens moral.

Le fait que le garçon lui ait tourné le dos alors que Killian lui offrait tout, alors que Killian avait prouvé son courage et son cœur et était prêt à affronter Pan si Bae voulait rester avec lui, était toujours le troisième moment le plus dévastateur de sa vie.

La mort de son frère avait été le premier, ce qui avait transformé le héros qu'il était – ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'il verrait toujours lui-même et les autres gars ayant servit le roi et le pays – en pirate, mais il se souviendra toujours que ce changement en pirate était du à un roi si malfaisant qu'il était capable d'empoisonner des armées et empires entiers afin de garder son honneur.

Le second pire moment de sa vie avait été la mort de Milah, ce qui l'avait transformé de pirate à, eh bien, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se qualifier à ce moment-là. Malgré ce qu'il avait une fois dit à la Méchante Reine, il ne s'était jamais vu comme un méchant de la façon dont elle s'était elle-même considérée. Maintenant il admettait pleinement qu'il considérait sa vengeance comme de la justice, la loi d'œil pour œil. Le crocodile méritait donc la mort pour celle de Milah, surtout en considérant le fait que ce lâche ne s'était même pas battu pour elle. Si tu n'es pas capable de te battre pour quelqu'un, tu ne l'aime pas réellement. Il avait toujours pensé ainsi, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui rien ne l'avait jamais détourné de cette notion.

Malgré que Bae ait refusé son offre si il s'était réellement transformé en un être malfaisant cela avait été des jours et des années après ce moment. Il avait fait de nombreuses choses qu'il regrettait, des choses qu'il espérait pouvoir oublier, des choses qui avaient fait battre son cœur avec honte et effroi face à la façon dont le verrait Emma si elle les apprenait un jours. Elle a dit que le passé ne comptait pas pour elle, qu'elle savait qu'il essayait de changer, pas seulement pour elle mais pour lui-même. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle croirait toujours en lui après avoir découvert ce qu'il a fait. Il n'avait jamais tué de sang-froid, jamais violé, jamais brisé ses promesses, mais à part ces trois choses le reste de son code de moralité avait plutôt été emporté par cette troisième perte et destruction de son âme.

Et la personne dont il craignait qu'elle puisse découvrir ce qui le hantait le plus était, bien évidemment, la personne qui lui donnait envie de ne plus jamais être le genre de personne capable de ce genre de choses.

Swan était devenue son centre, elle avait ouvert de nouveau son cœur tout comme Milah et son fils l'avait fait, et lui avait rappelé que l'amour était plus puissant que la vengeance.

C'est plutôt ironique de savoir qu'il va mourir si tôt après avoir retrouvé une raison de vivre.

C'est ironiquement morbide de savoir qu'après des siècles passés à affirmer que ce serait la vengeance qu'il le ferait tué que ce soit à présent par amour qu'il trouvera la mort.

_Les secrets nous éloignent des personnes que nous aimons._

Les mots que la mère de Swan lui a une fois dit, environs un an plus tôt mais dans un autre monde, lui revinrent en mémoire pour l'accuser.

Tout cela aurait put être éviter si il avait mit cartes sur table avec elle en lui disant à propos du chantage du crocodile, si il lui avait dit la vérité. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu échouer, et qu'il avait toujours eut cette étincelle d'espoir qu'elle pourrait peut-être le sauver, il craignait pour sa vie si jamais elle se rebellait réellement pour Rumpelstiltskin. Si elle mourrait dans ses bras comme Milah l'avait auparavant fait, il savait que cette fois rien ne pourrais l'empêcher de suivre la femme qu'il aime dans la mort.

Il ne redeviendrait jamais l'homme qu'il était autrefois.

_J'ai essayé le truc du héros, ça n'a pas marché._

_ Revenir en arrière ? J'ai toujours été un pirate._

Cette fois c'était les paroles qu'il avait dîtes aux parents de Swan qui faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Malgré les pires intentions qu'il avait au départ, ses derniers mots ont prouver que ce n'était plus le cas, de plus il n'est pas retourné à sa vie de pirate. Il ne le pouvait pas, pas quand la lumière et l'amour brûlaient dans son cœur.

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il perdrait Swan tout comme il avait perdu Liam ou Milah, ou même Bae, il avait alors tenté de rester l'homme bon qu'elle avait vu en lui, l'homme honorable qu'il voulait redevenir. Bien qu'il avait échoué une fois ou deux en laissant la noirceur envahir son cœur, il était globalement parvenu à se tenir à cette résolution d'être l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude d'être.

Même si elle ne serait plus à ses côtés, même s'il savait qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais si il retournait à ses vieilles habitudes -bon Dieu même si elle ne se rappelait pas de lui-, il avait découvert qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il ne le voudrait même pas. Il avait changé, sa princesse l'avait changé en lui rappelant l'homme bon qu'il avait été une fois et qu'il voulait redevenir, lui rappelant que même si être seul et ne se préoccuper de personne était plus sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était pour autant mieux, et il semblait que ce changement allait durer cette fois.

Il lui était revenu lorsqu'il en a eut l'occasion, ne flanchant même pas quand le prix fut son bateau. Parce que son bateau n'était plus sa vie à présent, et cela n'était qu'un moyen de retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la femme qu'il aime.

Il lui avait finalement prouvé qu'il était dedans jusqu'au cou, et même s'il n'avait jamais dit les mots exact, il savait qu'elle était au courant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il pensait même qu'il était possible qu'elle ressente la même chose pour lui, et il appréciait chaque fois qu'elle le laissais un peu plus approcher.

Et les montres de glaces, les grottes, et les reines mis de côté, ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Il y a peu de temps, il repensait au commentaire que la Méchante Reine lui avait fait l'autre jour à propos des méchants qui n'obtiennent pas de fin heureuse.

Mais il semblerait qu'il pourrait en avoir une avec sa Swan, elle avait finalement baissée sa garde, l'avait laissé entrer, et même si les choses avançaient doucement il avait presque abandonner l'idée qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir en courant. L'amour pulsait de nouveau dans son cœur, lui donnant l'espoir de redevenir un héros, même si Swan lui avait dit qu'il en était déjà un des semaines plus tôt.

Et là, le crocodile dépourvu de cœur lui avait arraché le sien, et il avait été certain qu'il était un héros. Même si la douleur l'avait préoccupé pendant un moment il avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucune importance.

Simplement parce que les méchants n'obtiennent pas de fins heureuses ne signifie pas que les héros étaient certains d'en obtenir. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler Baelfire pour le savoir.

Et même s'il ne mentait pas, quand il disait à Swan qu'il était un survivant, il n'était pas sûr, avec toute son expérience, qu'il pourrait trouver un échappatoire cette fois. La dernière dois qu'il avait été dans une telle situation il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer seul, quand son baiser a été maudit, c'était Swan qui l'avait sauvé.

C'était en Swan qu'il avait assez confiance, qu'il aimait assez pour admettre ce qu'il avait fait afin de la protéger. Mais il n'avait pas cette option cette fois à cause de ce satané crocodile qui l'avait mit dans une situation où il ne pourrait pas trouver de porte de sortie.

Il n'avait pas été obligé à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'Emma avait décidée de garder sa magie, et après cette épuisante rude épreuve qui avait causé l'inquiétude et la panique des derniers jours, tout le monde avait été épuisés et était rentrés chez eux pour dormir.

Il l'avait embrassé pour lui dire au revoir, ses yeux brûlant une nouvelle fois dans les sien, son cœur débordant des mots qui ne voulaient pas passés ses lèvres.

Il était toujours réveillé quand le soleil s'est levé, toujours étendu entièrement habillé sur son lit, les ordres de Rumpelstiltskin prenant toute la place dans son cerveau et il tentait de trouver une solution à travers eux. Alors qu'il cherchait la solution de survivre à tout ça, tout comme il avait survécu à Cora, et Regine, et Pan, et tout ceux qui avaient tentés de l'utiliser et de le manipuler au cours de sa vie.

Mais cette fois, il ne trouvait rien.

Les mots de ce monstres continuaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, mettant en péril tous ses essais pour trouver une solution, et il murmura une des plus grossière malédiction qu'il connaissait en s'asseyant sur son lit à la rechercher de sa flasque de rhum.

Il laissa la brûlure du rhum tout emporter excepté une chose.

Il forcerait le Ténébreux à le tuer avant qu'il ne l'utilise pour blessé Emma de quelque façon que se soit.

Il chercha le téléphone qu'elle lui avait donné, l'alluma et appuya sur les boutons qu'elle lui avait montré afin d'afficher les portraits qu'elle appelait photos.

Killian chercha la photo qu'Emma avait demandé à Tony de prendre au restaurant, assit à table avec son bras autour de son épaule. Elle avait rougit en le demandant, il s'en était émerveillé en découvrant cela possible.

À présent il regardait la photo, et même avec ses sentiments mit sur pause il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il se tuerait avant de blesser Emma Swan d'une quelconque façon.

Il garda cette idée dans sa tête pendant un long moment, sachant avec chaque fibre de son corps qu'il ferait tout pour le réaliser. Tout comme il avait marchander son bateau, il n'y avait pas une once de doute dans son esprit. Il l'aimait assez pour mourir pour elle, pour accueillir sa mort si c'était pour la sauver.

Les mots du crocodile se remirent à tourner dans sa tête, et l'étincelle d'espoir qu'il avait nourrit commença à s'essouffler.

_Tu ne peux pas, par action ou inaction, par la parole ou l'écriture ou sous-entendu, faire savoir à qui que ce soit que je détiens ton cœur, ou quoi que tu sache de mes plans. Pas plus que faire quoi que ce soit que tu sais préjudiciable à ma cause._

Il priait pour qu'elle s'en rendre vite compte même si il continuait à découvrir comment faire pour l'aider. Il désespérait que cela ne soit pas assez.

Au final, il aura au moins le réconfort de savoir qu'il est mort en héros, qu'il s'est prouvé à sois-même qu'il était digne d'elle et qu'elle croyait en lui. Il mourrait par amour, et cette pensée était la plus apaisante et satisfaisante qu'il est put imaginer.

Il avait donné son cœur à sa princesse longtemps avant que le crocodile ne lui vole, il lui avait donné à l'instant où elle l'avait guérit, et aussi longtemps qu'elle irait bien il n'aurait aucun regret.

Il se remit à réfléchir à une façon de l'aider, tentant de garder cette petite étincelle d'espoir en vie.

Parce qu'il y avait une chose qu'il savait à propos des héros. Il l'avait apprit du Prince Charmant, aussi ennuyant et sur-protecteur que cet homme peut être. Il l'avait apprit de Blanche Neige, même si ils se disputaient souvent à propos de l'entêtement qu'elle avait quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Et il l'avait apprit de leur fille, Emma Swan, sa princesse.

Il savait que les héros n'abandonnaient jamais les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Alors il ferma ses yeux, se remémorant le sourire d'Emma. Se remémorant ce que c'est que de la serrer dans ses bras, se remémorant le goût de ses lèvres et le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

Il garda l'espoir en vie qu'il pourrait survivre une nouvelle fois, avec la femme qu'il aime toujours à ses côtés.

Il garda l'espoir en vie en croyant qu'un pirate et une princesse pourraient avoir une fin heureuse.

Il garda l'espoir en vie en se remémorant qu'il avait vu son cœur.

La flamme de l'espoir grandit alors que le héros s'endormit en rêvant que sa princesse était dans ses bras.

Après tout, il ne l'avait pas encore vu échouer.


End file.
